primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skittles the hog
Unknown Future Predator The unknown future predator thingy exists. I saw it in a German trailer, hiding in the shadows from Danny. I think it should be re-added as a page. Editing Thank you i got the information on the german website for primeval! http://www.primepedia.de.tf/ Search Der Pilz (Episode) and Flammen des Dracorex (Episode) to check info for eps 5&6 The last four episodes for germany will be titled Terror fr5om the future parts one to four in english.The sypnosis has been revealed for the 1st part to see about this go to the link above and search Terror aus der Zukunft Teil (Episode) this is the 1st part of the four part story. By the way is it true abby will die in Episode 3.9 and if so where did the information come from? Galleries I was thinking about adding character and creature galleries what do you reckon? Doomlurker 11:35, 22 March 2009 (UTC) HI HI Ozzie 1 19:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) HI gorgonopsid-kills-future-predator 12:38, 24 March 2009 Future Mushroom Creature There is a Mushroom Creature in a Trailer Ozzie 1 20:52, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :ok Ozzie 1 20:38, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Emergency There is a massive emergency some user has sabtoged many pages including the Series 3 page with foreign language this is a english weiki so it makes the pages look bwrong please sort out this emergency. Primevalmonster 18:51, 1 April 2009 (UTC)PrimevalmonsterPrimevalmonster 18:51, 1 April 2009 (UTC) wiki help Hi there! I was looking at some of Wikia's stats for wiki growth and saw that you guys were doing some great things here! I have a few ideas about how to help optimize the front page to help the site come up in Google searches better. You mind if I share some thoughts on how to help out with that? —Scott (talk) 23:58, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Main page article # link Hi Skittles, just wanted to say a quick hello and let you know of a minor edit that i made on the main page. I switched the "number of articles" link to lead to the categories page. The reason for this was that I think most visitors who click on the "195 articles" link are trying to find those articles, rather than reading the stats about em. Anyways, i hope you don't mind. If you have any questions, feel free to write me back :) -- Karim (talk) 22:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Protection Hello, I'm not sure if we've met before but I have a suggestion for this wiki. I haven't watched Primeval yet but came to this wiki to find out more about the show, but it is hard sometimes to find well-written and factual info. I think that maybe if most (or all) of the pages were locked so that unregistered users couldn't edit, this wiki might improve. Just an idea, let me know what you think. :) ZEM talk to me! 13:59, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I meant that I think that pages that are unprotected should be protected. You know what I mean? ZEM talk to me! 16:20, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::For starters I'd protect all Series 3-related pages. I'll let you know some more later. ZEM talk to me! 17:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I agree with this. - Doomlurker 18:40, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Here are some more pages I think should be locked for unregistered users: Episode 3.1 • Episode 3.2 • Episode 3.3 • Episode 3.4 • Episode 3.5 • Episode 3.6 • Episode 3.7 • Episode 3.8 • Episode 3.9 • Episode 3.10 ZEM talk to me! 01:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey, what do you reckon to a character template like the Template:Series 3 i'd be happy to make it for you there could be one for main characters then one for minor characters... just an idea. Doomlurker 19:28, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I CAN NOT LOG IN!!!! I CAN NOT SEEM TO MAKE AN ACCOUNT!!!! 14:29, 24 April 2009 (UTC) WHY CAN'T ANYONE CREATE AN ACCOUNT OH MAMA MIA!!!! 14:29, 24 April 2009 (UTC) HELP!!!! 22:01, 23 April 2009 (UTC) THE ACCOUNT PART OF WIKI IS DOWN!!!! 14:29, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Series 4 People are making series 4 articles... just a heads up Doomlurker 17:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Somebody is spamming Hello skittles apperantly your brother is spaming your site I have done everything I can to fix it but he will not stop. He deleted the Jenny Lewis and Anomaly article so you need to restore them. Doomlurker 10:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Admin Request May I please be an admin here? I would like to help reduce the vandalism and other problems. I am already an admin on the Thomas and Friends Wiki, the Pigeon Wiki, Jurassic Park Wiki and Left Behind Wiki, all of which are being spotlighted by Wikia or will be soon. I can help take care of things when you are not around. I would like to be an admin here to help improve the quality of the wiki and get it featured, please let me know what you decide. And if you don't know how to make me an admin, I can tell you how as I have some experience. Thank you. ZEM talk to me! 17:56, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :BTW, I fixed the image at the top of your talk page so it isn't so blurry by re-sizing it. Also, I hope you don't mind, I fixed a minor spelling error on your user page.ZEM talk to me! 07:24, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Deletions someone deleted all the stuff on abby and connors pages **I restored the info. Doomlurker 18:59, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Re:? What's wrong with the main page? Someone else worked on it and then I added some of the newest characters to it. And I was already told not to delete userpages, so I won't anymore. ZEM talk to me! 16:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) The character pics are fine but the captions are a bit cheesy. Just put the names there.--Skittles the hog 18:13, 31 May 2009 (UTC) An Idea Hi Spamalot360 here. I've had an idea. On each of the episode pages, how about adding a reviews and/or ratings section, where users can write comments or reviews about that episode. Write back to me on my talk page. If more people say no I'll drop the idea, but if more say yes I'll go ahead. Thanks! --Spamalot360 17:37, September 2, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for your opinion! I've set up the review sections on each of the episode pages. It would be great if you could add in some comments. Thanks! --Spamalot360 16:02, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Update featured article I think we should change the featured article on the homepage. Here are the pages I was thinking we could chage it to: Nick Cutter, Anomaly, Episode 2.6 or Future Predator. Let me know if you agree with any of those or if you have any other suggestions. Thanks! --Spamalot360 18:00, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi from Spamalot360! I haven't been editing in a while, but i came back an saw, among other things, a template that had been created by User:Trikster87. Here it is: I think that this is the style of infobox that all ours should be. Could you please let me know what you think. If you like the idea, I'll go ahead and change the infoboxes over to this style. Thanks! --Spamalot360 19:06, January 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I saw that the readership on Primeval Wiki is up - by 360%! That's massive! New Template Hi, I've created a template about the crew of Primeval e.g: Adrian Hodges and others. Here is is: Please email me and tell me what you think of it. Trikster87, 16:48, 9th April 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey! Sorry I've not been around much. Been VERY busy, loving series four though! - Doomlurker 21:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Main page I'm interested to know how you/the other admins feel about the main page here. I work for Wikia, and the Primeval main page has been passed on to me as a project to look into. I notice it seems to have a number of duplicate links, in addition to not being ad-friendly. No one likes ads, but they exist none the less. In it's current format, if adspace were to be sold on the main page here, the ad would cover and obstruct main page content. Other ideas: -Have you thought of adding a live blog feed, and a live newsfeed? -The main page appears very image-heavy, one thought with that would be condensing the character/creature portals into image slideshows with links attached- something similar to this: Matt Anderson Mainpage.jpg|link=Matt Anderson Connor Temple Mainpage2.jpg|link=Connor Temple Abby Maitland Mainpage.jpg|link=Abby Maitland Hilary Becker Mainpage.jpg|link=Hilary Becker Jess Parker Mainpage.jpg|link=Jess Parker James Lester Mainpage.jpg|link=James Lester Philip Burton Mainpage.jpg|link=Philip Burton Danny Quinn Mainpage2.jpg|link=Danny Quinn Gideon Mainpage.jpg|link=Gideon Anderson Emily Merchant Mainpage.jpg|link=Emily Merchant Patrick Quinn Mainpage.jpg|link=Patrick Quinn Sarah Page Mainpage.jpg|link=Sarah Page Helen Cutter Mainpage.jpg|link=Helen Cutter Nick Cutter Mainpage.jpg|link=Nick Cutter Jenny Lewis Mainpage2.jpg|link=Jenny Lewis Stephen Hart Mainpage.jpg|link=Stephen Hart Please let me know your thoughts on all of this. Cheers- http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy2.png (talk) 17:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Can I ask how you have suddnely became the founder, even though the wiki was made ages ago, and ZEM was the founder. If you are, could you please please make me an admin. I love Primeval, from top to bottmom. And I would love this privelige, you could trust me all the way, I am honest and truthful. And you have the guarantee of if I do anything bad to this wiki (which I won't) you can just change back. Thankyou very much Primeval123 21:19, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Skittles and members of Primeval, Was also wondering how come the highest site for you skittles is the Tardis, I thought it would of been your site. TimeTraveller34 21:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The lost future reptile I'm not sure why you delete the page "Future Reptile", if it does not follow the required encyclopedic character, let me know, and to reconsider re-create it, thank you for your attention